Primus (John Smith 10)
Story John appears out of a green light, landing near a forest. He tries to get up, but screams in pain. He looks at his leg, which was sticking out the wrong way. John: Ahh! Oh, man. Where am I? (John then notices a river of what seemed to be green lava.) Now that’s cool. Omnitrix: Returned to Primus. Must return to creator. (The Omnitrix then comes off John’s wrist, and flies off.) John: Omnitrix! Where are you going? You come back here right now, or, I’m talking to a watch. Okay, okay. (His breath accelerates, and he was hyperventilating.) Calm down. I need help now. It’d take forever for Gwen and Kevin to get here. Oh! (Reaches into back pocket, and pulls out a black tape recorder. He presses a button.) Sunder, can you hear me? Sunder: John Smith. I guess you have a job for me. John: I’m stuck on a deserted planet with a broken leg. I need you here, now! Sunder: Alright, alright. Hold your Wigsilian Org Beasts. I’ll be right there. A few moments later, Sunder teleports nearby, and comes over to John. Sunder: (looks at John’s leg) What did this to you? John: Rob Lucci. Sunder: An Appoplexian. Worse than anything I was thinking of. Let’s get a splint on this. End Scene John has a splint on his leg, and is holding onto Sunder, as they fly towards a volcano on his glider. Sunder: Are you sure this is the way? John: Positive. I saw it flying in the direction of upstream. From the looks of the planet, the volcano is the source of all the rivers. It said “Must return to creator.” That means Azmuth is here, probably in a cave on the mountain. Sunder: And here I thought you were stupid. John: There! (John points to a cave on the side, uphill. They land, and John gets off, groaning as he hit his left leg. The glider breaks into two, and go back into Sunder’s boots.) Sunder: That leg still bad? John: I’ll survive, for now. The two head into the cave, John hopping, when they hear the sound of fists. They speed up, and hide behind a rock, looking to the floor below. They see Lucci fighting Four Arms. John: Did the aliens escape because of the damage to the Omnitrix? (Four Arms claps his hands together, creating a sonic boom, which hits and knocks Lucci back.) A sonic clap, why didn’t I think of that? Lucci gets back up, and charges. Four Arms goes to punch Lucci, and Lucci jumps and lands on Four Arms, forcing him to the ground. Four Arms holds Lucci back with two hands, and uses the other two to sucker punch Lucci, forcing him off. Four Arms stands up, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: It’s over, Lucci. You can’t match the power of the Omnitrix. You aren’t even worthy to be able to use it. John: It’s Azmuth. Who else would say that? Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, which Lucci dodges easily, charging in. Shocksquatch charges, and the two collide fists. Shocksquatch: Ahhh! Lucci’s claw extended, piercing Shocksquatch’s hand. At the same time, lightning travels up Lucci’s arm, and electrocutes him, forcing him to pull back. John: Azmuth is losing. I have to get the Omnitrix back. Sunder, I need you to distract Lucci for me. Sunder: You expect me to fight Rob Lucci? No way. John: I’ve already paid you for this, so go. Sunder: (sighs) Fine, but with this, you are officially out of favors. (Sunder activates his glider, while John starts hopping down the cave. Lucci slams Azmuth into the ground, and Azmuth reverts. Lucci: A pathetic and futile attempt. Now, the Omnitrix. (Lucci reaches for the Omnitrix.) Lucci is then hit by a laser blast. Lucci turns, and sees Sunder fly at him, hitting him with his axe. Lucci goes flying, hitting the cave wall. Lucci: Hmph. That was pathetic. Get out of my way. Sunder: Sorry, but I’m your opponent now. Sunder raises his axe, firing several laser at Lucci. Lucci jumps, hammering Sunder out of the air. Meanwhile, Azmuth is running, hiding behind a rock. He is then grabbed from behind. Azmuth: Let go of me, you, oh, it’s just you, John. John: I need the Omnitrix back. Azmuth: Do you really think that I’m going to give it back, especially after the damage you let it receive? It’ll be better for me to remove it from the presence of the world. John: Lucci came for it once, and he and others will continue to pursue it. I know how to use the aliens I have unlocked, and I can use them at their best. I can beat Lucci. Azmuth: (sighs) Fine. (Azmuth takes the Omnitrix off, and it jumps and latches onto John’s arm.) John: (gives sigh of relief) It felt weird without that thing on my arm. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix.) Lucci jumps, and lands on Sunder, forcing him to crash into the ground. Sunder: Ahh. Lucci: You were a fool to get in my way. (Extends claw) Now you die. Lucci goes for the kill, when he’s hit by green electricity. He’s stunned, and he looks up. Surrounding him in the air was an army of Buzzshocks. Sunder deactivates the glider, and kicks Lucci off him, moving off to the side. Lucci: You made me lose my prey. Buzzshock 1: You’re my prey now. All the Buzzshocks fire electricity at Lucci. Lucci takes the attacks, resisting through them. The clones start flying in a circle, firing bolts of electricity to keep Lucci down. Lucci then drops to one knee, showing signs of fatigue. Lucci then raises his head, his eyes bloody red, and he charges forward, through the electricity. Lucci reaches and grabs Buzzshock, squeezing him. Buzzshock: Ahh! (Neither notice the Omnitrix glow yellow.) The clones keep firing electricity, but they eventually stop, and they all rejoin with the trapped clone. Lucci: (grinning) Now you’ll suffer. (Lucci then throws Buzzshock, and he goes flying towards the cave exit. Lucci starts slowly walking towards the exit.) End Scene Sunder and Azmuth make their way out of the cave, when Buzzshock comes flying out, hitting the ground and reverting. John: Owwww. Azmuth: And here you said that you could defeat Lucci. John: I can. But my leg is holding me back. Is there a form that can help me defeat him? Azmuth sighs. He walks over, and twists the Omnitrix a few times, and slaps it down. John turns into a crab-like alien, with a big head, crab pincers, and six crab legs. Brainstorm: A crustacean alien? Completely bewildering. And what designated powers does this guy have that, ow, ow, ow. (Two of Brainstorm’s six legs crumble under him, broken.) Azmuth: You can use your lightning powers to induce telekinesis. Brainstorm: Really? (Releases yellow lighting from his pincers that surrounds him, and he floats.) Preposterous. Lucci comes out of the cave, emitting a low growl. Lucci: A new form? It will not be enough. Brainstorm: That’s what you think. Though the thoughts of lower intelligent creatures are hardly cause for concern. Lucci: Talk all you want. Lucci charges forward, and Brainstorm opens the exoskeleton plates on his skull, firing a powerful yellow lightning blast straight from his brain. Lucci dodges with ease, and swings his arm, hitting Brainstorm in the face, sending him flying. Brainstorm crashes into a tree. Brainstorm: Able to defeat Lucci, my pincer. How is this guy any better than the other lightning forms? Lucci comes at Brainstorm again, and Brainstorm hits the Omnitrix, going Big Chill. Big Chill flies and phases through Lucci, completely freezing him. Big Chill then pushes off the ground, lowering his density to be able to get high into the sky. Big Chill: Azmuth wouldn’t have unlocked that new guy if he didn’t think it could win. But he’s too smart that it made it hard to think on any one thing. Now, Lucci is extremely powerful. Wait. What did I say earlier? Brainstorm’s voice over: Though the thoughts of lower intelligent creatures are hardly cause for concern. Big Chill: Lower intelligence. As in brain size and durability. Big Chill then spots Lucci fast approaching, and he slams his arms into Big Chill, knocking him towards the ground. Lucci is falling towards Big Chill, but Big Chill turns intangible, letting Lucci go right through him, crashing into the ground. Big Chill hits the Omnitrix symbol. Brainstorm: Brainstorm! (Brainstorm then quickly uses his lightning to make himself levitate.) Ooh, that was surprisingly close. If I was even a few microseconds short, I would’ve fallen cranium first. Lucci jumps out of the ground, coming towards Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Got you! (Fires lightning from his pincers, hitting Lucci and causing him to levitate.) Lucci: (Roars) Let me down! Brainstorm: My apologies, but you lose today. (Brainstorm opens his skull, and fires a lighting bolt from his brain, which hits Lucci in the forehead.) Lucci: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Falls unconscious.) Brainstorm: That, my friend, was a luxurious victory. End Scene Sunder has wrapped a cord around Four Arms, who was holding Lucci by the legs. Sunder: Ready? Four Arms: Let her rip. Sunder pulls the cord, and Four Arms starts to spin. Once he reached top speed, he throws Lucci, and he goes flying into space, a flashing star and a ding happening where Lucci was last spotted. Four Arms falls over afterwards, dizzy, and reverts. Azmuth: I guess that I do have to thank you, John Smith, for saving Primus. John: Ug. (Shakes head, regaining vision.) Where’s my cast? Azmuth: It was destroyed, as the Omnitrix doesn’t store it. John: Great. What is this planet anyway? Azmuth: This is Primus, the key for the Omnitrix to work. The DNA of every alien in the Omnitrix is stored here on Primus, and the Omnitrix acts as a wireless broadcast system. If Primus is destroyed, then the Omnitrix becomes useless. There are many other things I must talk to you about, John. Details about the Omnitrix I believe that you need to know for the future. Characters *John Smith *Sunder *Azmuth Villains *Rob Lucci Aliens By John *Buzzshock *Brainstorm (x2) (first appearance) (with a broken leg) *Big Chill (with a broken leg) *Four Arms (with a broken leg) By Azmuth *Four Arms *Shocksquatch Trivia *This is the first time a new alien was used twice in the same episode. *This is the first time that someone besides John uses the Omnitrix. *All the unlocked lightning aliens were used this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc